


Dark Lady - Sondam

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: WHOO, PARTY TIME!





	Dark Lady - Sondam

"Oh dear..." Sonia glanced around the lively house that belonged to Ibuki uncomfortably, people so crowded together they were shoving her. "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Yooooo, Sonia!" Kazuichi crooned. "Wanna get out of here and have some fun?"

"Fun...?"

"Yeah..." She let out a shocked gasp as he slid his hand up her thigh. "I know you want me..."

"Get off of me!" She slapped him, running out of the house. "I never imagined high school parties being like this! Culture shock," she whimpered.

"Quite. Evening, Miss Nevermind," a deep voice rumbled. "What brings you out here?"

"The party was too much," she confessed. "What about you, Gundham?"

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction hate loud noises," Gundham replied. Four furry heads popped out of his scarf.

"I see." Sonia folded her hands in her lap. "Kazuichi was behaving rather aggressively."

"That shark-toothed drunk mortal didn't put a hand on you, did he?" No answer. "Stay here, my Dark Lady." He moved to get up.

"No, don't hurt him!" She pulled him back down. "It's not his fault, he didn't mean to!"

"Hmph, fine." He crossed his arms with a pout.

"Did I miss much?" she asked timidly.

"The ones known as Makoto and Hajime were fighting to see who had the best ahoge."

"Oh, okay. So no, I didn't miss much."

"It was kind of entertaining," he shrugged. "Two mortals fighting to the death..."

"I wouldn't go that far," she winced.

"Fine." He allowed the hamsters to hop out onto the ground. They scurried over to Sonia immediately.

"Aw, they're so cute!" she squealed.

"Th-thank you..." Gundham hid his blushing face in his scarf.

"Hi, San-D," she cooed. "It's Sonia." She scooped him up. "And hello, Jum-P, Cham-p, and Maga-Z."

"I still don't understand how a mortal like you can tame the Four Dark Devas of Destruction," he sighed.

"Who said I was a mortal?"

"Oh, you're like me?"

"Not really." She let out a tiny laugh, making him blush deeper. "So cute!"

"I guess," he mumbled.

"I was talking about you," she corrected.

"I see-wait, what?" His head shot up. "You...think I'm cute...?"

"Of course." She kept playing with the hamsters.

"O-oh..." Gundham blushed deeper than he ever had before. "...really?"

"Really." Sonia set the hamsters down. "Look, Gundham...I have something to tell you."

"Y-yes...?" He lowered his scarf.

"Well...for a while now, I believe I fancy you." She carefully took his hands in hers.

"Wh-what are you saying?" He didn't pull away, much to her relief.

"I think...I think I love you," she whispered.

"You...me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes, you." She looked away, biting her lip. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay," he insisted. "I think...oh gosh..." He pulled the scarf up over his eyes. "ITHINKILIKEYOUTOO!"

"Really?!" Sonia squealed excitedly.

"Y-yes!" Gundham pulled down the scarf. "S-so...what are we supposed to do now?"

"If memory serves me correctly, this." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. He turned fifty shades of red. "Are you alright?"

"Um..." He took off his scarf, something he never did. He wrapped her in it, then pulled her into a real kiss. She fumbled with her hands a bit, not sure where to put them, but she opted to wrap them around his neck. The kiss was awkward and inexperienced, what with their noses bumping into each other and them giggling.

"Love you," Sonia whispered.

"Love you t-AH!" Gundham fell over as the Four Dark Devas of Destruction attacked him. "You cockblockers!"

"What's a cockblocker?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing!" He quickly shooed them away. "Anyways...will you officially become my Dark Lady?"

"Yes," she murmured, wrapping her fingers around his. "Now let's get out of this crazy place."

"Agreed." They left Ibuki's house hand-in-hand.


End file.
